Metroid Prime: The Musical Part 1
by Flag rha
Summary: Flaaghra's adventures not in high school
1. Magicks and Ice Beam

Metroid Prime: The Musical

Part 1- Magicks and Ice Beam

Flaghra was a stupid plant giant monster and he hated eating cheetos. But that was the only food phazon said he could have. So he ate cheetos every day. One day Samus came up to him

"Why do you eat cheetos" asserted Samus?!

"My buddy the phazon told me that cheetos are the only way to avoid pellagra. I don't want pellagra since five out of 5 doctors say that pellagra is bad for plant flavored coffees also I wanted to get a girlfriend but she keeps saying the doctors are wrong and pellagra will make me more attractive what should me do?" responded Flaghra.

"I think that cheetos are a bad way to express yourself especially to the phazon." Affirmeted Samus.

"Wow", said Flaghra. He knew everything she said was true, like everything on the internet. He suddenly felt a need to express himself by improvising a song out of nowhere, like everybody can do on a whim nowadays. He sang the song but suddenly Flag Rha stopped writing the story because the song was so beautiful he forgot to write it down and it will be locust for all time. Thankfully the day was still young so he could keep writing the rest of the story.

Flaaghra went to the spaced pirates and said "I am through with the cheetos from now on I will eat cheerios to fix my pellagra."

"!!!!" expressed the phazon.

"I am braking up with my girl friend edited Flaaghra." Flaaghra said this because he knew he loved Samus because she was smart and didn't want him to have pellagra. In fact everyone knew that Samus was the biggest advocate of niacin since Doctor Space Pirate but he died of heart cancer. "I know cast the spell that makes me free from you phazon" cast Flaaghra.

"Curses" described phazon!…

Continued in part II


	2. Flaaghra and the BEAST

Metroid Prime: The Musical

Chapter 2: Flaaghra and the BEAST

Flaaghra went skipping off to high school bubbling in pleasure! He had dumped his girlfriend and successfully avoided catching Pellagra. He danced a jigsaw. His friends wa- oh wait he doesn't have any friends, my mistake. It was ten years after Samus had told him not to eat Cheetos. Flaaghra was the captain of the boozeball team at the high school (Yeast High). Samus has just transferred to his school that was why he was happy?

Anyway Flaaghra was busy playing boozeball so he headed over to the gym but in the process he skipped the drama class he had singed up for. Thus he got detention in the drama class and he just happened to stumble upon Samus.

"Samus"! he explained! "I didn't know you here at Yeast High!"

"Like, ohmygod, what is so important about her" declared Mother Brain. Mother Brain was a real brainy kid but she secretly liked Flaaghra because he gave she a cookie back in 3rd Grade. Also because he dumped his former girlfriend in the most stylish way to date.

"Don't talk bad 'bout my homies!" said Flaaghra with a flair.

Said Samus, "See, I sought sanctuary so…"

"Don't be a developing love interest!" said the drama teacher Dr. Meta-Ridley. Turns out he never had a significant otter.

"I'm going to sing up for the auditions for signing!" sang Samus, as if she were singing.

"Wow dude. Somehow I feel particularly motorvated to sign up too." Flaaghra said, not mentioning that he wanted to sign up with her because it was a (really obvious) surprise.

After the detention Flaaghra's best friend Invisible Security Drone came over to talk to him. "Your performance in boozeball is slipping I think it is because of the auditions" said Invisible Security Drone.

"Nonsense your crap is astounding I hereby submit you for inquisiting!" said Flaaghra?

"Woah man you had too much booze!?" said Invisible Security Drone.

"No man I'm just drunk on teenage love-at-first-sight-until-someone-gets-pregnant." said Flaaghra because it was true.

"How is babby formed?" searched Invisible Security Drone making a bad joke.

"Screw you man I'm outta here!" declared Flaaghra.

CONTINUED IN PART THREE


	3. Chapter 3: The Auditions With The Pirate

Metorid Prime: The Musical

Chapter 3: The Auditions With The Pirate Who Rides On Top Of The Korakk Who Got Piano Lessons Just In Time For This ChaptR

Flaghra and Samus arrived at the baleen scene where all the dudes were auditioning. Mother Brain and the Kraid (who were homersexual) were siging and dancig. Dr Meta Ridley was giving them a favorable review but she didn't car vary much because they weren't the protaganists. Samus wanting to sing but Meta Redly seed they were too late. There was a pirate (the won who rides ontop of the korakk) who dropped his bottle of IED.

"Momgosh said Samus" let me help you grabbed your things. She said to poor Pirate who was grabbing her things.

She grabbed his things.

"Hey kool thanks maybe" I can show you my 1337 p13no skeels? She asked.

"Sure" agreed Samus.

They watered as he played the p13no, which is like the piano but sexier. For some reason they decided to sing, Samus and Flaghra, and I forgost the lyrics again.

"Soooooooooo" said Meta Rudly. They all gasped. "Gasp!" exclaimed the pirate.

"I have now decided to bend the rules because you sing better than that beetch and her gay friend"!

"How audacious" said Flaghra.

"You're right, maybe I should have said whore instead" asserted Mecha Ridley.

So Meta Ridley put up the adultery list. Now It wasn't just Mother Brain but Flaghra and Samus too!

Meanwhile, Mother Brain was stalking Samus for her academic achievements…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOURTH THE SECRETS

ANUTHORS NOTE IF YOU DON'T GET THE STORY THAT IS YOUR FAULT NOW GO AND EATSOME CANYD

Flaghra watched as Mother Brain got so mad because she had some competition for "Middle School Musical: The Play: The Callback Audition". He cunot beleaf that a person cod be so agry.

At lunch he eat his god damn tea with his best fried and cow-orker Jim (geddit). Suddenly the hole Yeast High School was louking at them. They gasped.

"Hey Samus do" you want to sit with us? Asked Jim. "No" said Samus she was going to sit with her friend by the otter side of the hole dayam caféteria. Suddenly song started.

"I canpake baking talent!" Yellded a Jim. "You certainly fail in comparison!"

"I chello!" the secrets wear overwhelming. Jim seed to Flaghra" lets ditch this asshole.

They ditched that asshole.

Meanwhile Mother Brain was cumming in to eat her delicious foods breakfast cerel. Unfortunately Samus accidentaly threw a bowl of sphaghetti in her face, witch she did not lick.

"Comon samus" lets go said Samus's's BFF Rundas (who is now a girl) . They leaft before Mother Bran (GEDDIT) could spit on them wif her teeath.

Samus said Rundas you need to be focusing on your "Academic Decathalon Chemistry Final Efficiency Stapler Examination" said Rundas.

"But I am focusing" said Samus.

"No sir you are but signing " said Ru das!

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 is better than chapter 4

Chapter 5sex The Ultimecia Betrayalfish

Smaus was surrogated by her friend, They were making her watchun a tv show.

Samus" said Samus "why are we watching this?" Saums asked.

"Like really, it's important"

Suddently the tv showed…. Flaghra and his bitches!in the basketball locker room!

"Ok guys I know we suck ass at booze ball but luckly I have the answer: we all get laid!"WHAT said Invisible Security Drone "tat's impossible for a guy like me."

"OK new plan I'll ditch that Msaums whorebitchperson." said flaghra sarcastically but Samus did not know this.

"Momogosh! I am not a hoar! I have virility superpowers!" said Samus angrily.

"You missed the importantly part said" Runadas. "He is totally gonna quit your stupid audition callback audition."

Samus stared crying. "Il en est ainsi putain hack" she said.

"Don't worry you can have some of mah serum" snapped Mother Braine.

Then… the TV WAS TURNED OFF!

Review I beg of you


	6. BEST CHAPTER EVER

Samus came to Flaaghra and took off her panties. Flaaghra got excited and cummed out his mouth. He came all ovewr samus. Samuys orgasmed. She moaned. He fucked her ass. Her ass cumm., then he took of his pants an stuck his penis in her vagina, she grunted because he was so manly he groaned as he humped her whaleg. He jazzed all over her nouth. She slawwoled but there was to ,much. She died. BuT flaghra revizedx her wit raise ded. Then dey had sexkc again. He stuck his pussy in her penis and she cummed. But she was pregnant. She gave the feotes to flaghra and he ad it he went into Labrador samus had her period so she must be pregnant again OH NO I LOSt MY VIRGIN she said flaghra groped her breats she gfave him anal then he grab her bobs again

JIZZ

\JIZZ EVERYWEHRE

Then suddenly mother brain kame in and tok off her clothz. Flaghra jammed his dick in her eyehoel. He came. OOOOHHNHHHHH OOHHh SAID MOTHERbrain. E got an overgasm.

Then they had a 169, smaus started licking her pissy and orgamsm.

BUT THEN CAME IN PROFFESSOR OAK.

Garay motherfacking oak I am and here to strip you naked he fucked everybody cuz hes Gary motherfuckin oak that's who then ash came and they joined the rapidly growing orgygasm OOH YES SIAID GARY HARDER HADRER then he cummed on everyone and they all choked to eath except cary cuz he is fucking dghary oak that's who bitches bitches cum


End file.
